Crosser Blade
by MobiusFreedom123
Summary: A Sonic/Mario/Zelda/Megaman/MegamanX/ChronoTrigger/FFX crossover(Mostly Sonic) Insprired by HOA:TGL by Anthony Bualt. Please read and reply.


Note: This story is seprate from the HOA series, this is a story that was inspired by it.  
  
Legal stuff:  
  
Chrono Trigger, FFX, FFVII are trademarks of Squaresoft.  
  
Mario, Link, are trademarks of Nintendo.  
  
Sonic is a trademarks of Sega, Archie, Dic.  
  
Megaman, MegamanX, are trademarks of Capcom.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
--------  
  
Once every 1,000 years a young boy is choosen to bring together heros from diffentent worlds in order to achieve one destiny, and that boy will be the one who wears a braclet with the gems of Time' trigger, Yevon's grace, Narvu's love, God's Earth, Mushroom's peace, Mecha's bravery, Hunter's courage, and Mobius' pride. The one who wears these shall be the one who may hold the Crosser Blade.  
  
Lucca is awakened in her bedroom by the light of the morning sun, the first things she sees is a picture on her dresser of Herself, Crono, Marce, Frog, Robo, and Aslana which was taken after together they traveled to the year 1999 AD and defeated the beast known as Lavos, she could hardly beleve that it has only been only two years since these events took place. When she arrived downstiers, she was greated by her father and mother who were sitting at the table eating breakfast, just then a figure wearing a robe walked into the dining room, Lucca nor her parents were not surprised because this man has been staying with them for the past 11 years ever since he came out of a protal fromed in Lucca's father's lab that was created from another world. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?" Lucca said to the man. "Good morning to you Lucca..." replyed the man. " I did but I had a dream, A dream that told me that I will be able to return home and see my childern again with the help of the one that can use the Crosser Blade."  
  
"The Crosser Blade!?!?" replyed Lucca.  
  
Chapter 1: Trigger Reaction  
  
In Detroit, MI a teenager by the name of Justan(Not my real name, just I character that I'm using for the fic) is walking down the street to school, unknown to Justan is that above the street in the shadow of a building, a dark figure with long white hair and a long blade is watching him and has an interest in the manicle that Justan is wearing that has 8 different colored gems in it. "So this is the one who has been chosen to use the crosser blade." the figure thought to himself as he then vanished. At school, Justan opens his locker and finds a note from his friend Andrew that reads "Pegasus and Kaiba are looking for you." "Andrew! When will you knock up the Yu-Gi-Oh rifs you play on me! Just because my father gave me this manicle from Egypt doesn't mean I'm like Yugi!" Justan thought to himself as walked off to class. Later after school, Justan is walking though a dark alley when suddenly a gem on his manicle starts to glow. " What the?!?!" Justan said as a light shot from the manicle and hit the wall forming a protal that sucks him in. Just above where this is happening, the energy leftover form the protal is gathered up into a hand, forms into a gem, and is placed into a manicle simarlar to Justian's but all but 2 gems are now missing. "So it begins." said the figure. Justan awakes to find himself in a bed and appers to be in an old fashined house. "Are you alright?" asked a voice. "Huh?" "I said are you alright?" "Yes I am but where am I?" asked Justan as a woman walked over to him. "Why your in my home, my daughter found you outside unconcious so she brought you in here and infact she seems to be very interested in that Manicle of yours." "Really, whats your daughters name?" "Lucca." "Lucca?!?!" "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing I just heard that name somewhere before." " Oh, ok you just relax and I'll send Lucca in to talk to you." the woman walks out and Justan sits up and drinks a glass of ice water that she left for him. "Greetings, my name in Lucca what is your name?" Justan looked up and nearly fell out of the bed on to his back when he saw that it was the Lucca from Chrono Trigger. "Your....Your...Your Lucca! The Lucca from Chrono Trigger?!?!" "Chrono-what??" asked Lucca. "Chrono Trigger, the video game you and your friends Crono and Marle star in."  
  
"Video game?!? What are you...Oh wait thats right your not form this dimension right?" "I guess so but how did I get here?!?!" "You mean you don't know? Well I think you transported yourself here with that little trinket there." Lucca said as she pointed to Justan's mancle. "That mancle, according to legend will only work for that one that is chosen to use the Crosser Blade once every 1,000 years and the chosen person is destined to go on a journey to united heros of 8 diffenert worlds in order to accompish a single destiny, in fact that destiny might have something to do with this person that has been living with me and my parents for 11 years now, come on in." Lucca said to the man at the door. The man walked forward and took up his robe to exspose his idenity as a humanond Squirrel. " King....King Acron from Planet Mobius?!?! Here?!?! What in world is going on?!?!?!"  
  
Chapter 2: Enter Sephdoth  
  
Outside Lucca's house, Crono and Marle are walking by to meet up with her when suddenly a man dressed in all black jumps out infront of them. "Who are you?!?!" shouted Crono.  
  
"I'm am the ultimate life form from another dimension and I am here to tell the chosen one that I will fullfill his destiny for him. So stay out of my way or you will suffer the wrath of my blade." said the man. Inside Lucca and Acron are talking to Justan about what he must do now when they hear fighting outside, Lucca looks outside a window and sees Crono fighting the man dressed in black. "Oh my God! Who is that fighting Crono?!?!" Justan runs up and looks out the window.  
  
"What the?!?! What is he doing in Chrono Trigger's Universe?!?!?" Justan then runs downsteirs and out the door. In the battle the man grabs Crono by the throat when suddenly," Sephdoth! Stop!" shouted Justan as the man let go out Crono and turned to him. "So you know about me just as much as you know about this boy and the girl." said Sephdoth. "You got that right! I even know how you went insane after learning that you mother Jenova, was a science exsperment for Signa inc. and then you tried to destory your world by causing a comet to collide with it but what are you doing here and what do you want?!?!" asked Justan. "Nothing really, only to tell you that you can sit back and relax for I will perform you destiny but only I will do it alone." "What do you mean?!?!" "Everyone that is chosen to use the Crosser Blade must bring together the heros of 8 different worlds in order to save one of them and restore balaence to all of the worlds in the process. So you see, you, Crono, Marle, and Lucca make up the heros of two of the eight worlds and your destiny can only be fullfilled if you teamup with the heros of the other six, to do it now would only mean your death. However I plan to restore the balence once and for all without anyones help and if your wise I suggest you stay out of my plans from here on in or that will be your last mistake!"  
  
Sephdoth said as he vanished. Lucca then runs outside and checks on Crono. "Crono! Are you ok?" "Yeah just a few bumps and bruses but nothing I can't handle. By the way, whos that?" "That is the chosen one of this melunium who can use the Crosser Blade, his name is Justan." Justan runs up and shakes Crono's hand. "Its an honor to shake the hand of a famous hero like you, you can't beleve how many fans you guys have in my world!" Crono shakes his hand. "Gee thanks, but I didn't know we had a fan club!" "Thanks because in Justan's world, we are characters in a popular game called Chrono Trigger." said Lucca. "Well the one thing I don't get is what did Sephdoth mean by he would fullfill my destiny?" said Justan. "I beleve I can answer that." said a voice behind which they all turned around and saw was the old man from the end of time. "You see Justan, Sephdoth is going bring balaence to our worlds but not in the way you were chosen to do, you were chosen to destory the evil that is curruping on of the Eight worlds and that would bring the worlds in balence since all but that one are peaceful. Sephdoth wants to instead help that evil in that world spead out and put the balence of the worlds on the side of Evil rather than good and in turn, our worlds including yours would enter a new dark age where that evil would rule all our worlds surpime." said the old man. " I had a feeling he was up to no good, but now what do we do?" replyed Justan. "First you must collect the Crosser Blade and when you do you will learn of you destiny, after which you must then gather the heros of the other five worlds before going to the eight one and also you cannot return to Earth unless you succed." "Well I guess I got no choice and I think I know what my destiny is but I guess I should get the Crosser Blade first before jumping to conclusions. So where is the Crosser Blade?" asked Justan just as the old man handed him a map. "That map will lead you to a portal to the next world where the Crosser Blade is located, you must also teamup with the heros of that world but for the time Crono and the others must stay here for if what I fear is right, Sephdoth might try to attack this world if it's heros are not here to protect it. Go now chosen one and remeber their are only two outcomes, one is that you fullfill your destiny and the other is that you face you doom." said the old man as he vanished. The next morning Lucca gives Justan a pack of supples and Crono gives him a Iron Blade for protection and with a goodbye Justan leaves Lucca's home to get the Crosser Blade while at the same time Sephdoth is hot on his tail. 


End file.
